I promise I won't let you go alone
by tsukimoon101
Summary: Samantha was ready for the trip of a lifetime. That is, until the plane crashes and leaves her and twenty others stranded on an uncharted island. Will they survive? How will she feel when the others slowly begin to lose their sanity? How will she cope when she feels her own beginning to slip away? R/R
1. Chapter 1

Tsuki: Hey there! This is my first story; it's a cross between Lord of the Flies and my OC's hope you enjoy it! Warning there might be some language (hence the rating) but I'm not intending on anything too bad J enjoy!

Chapter one

Samantha's POV

Well here I am, at Landing Airport about to leave for a Japan semester abroad. I glanced down at my carry on, making sure that I hadn't lost anything on the way through check in. IPod, check, cellphone, check, adventure journal, check, camera, check, Japanese dictionary, check, a ton of snack bars, check, a small bag with toiletries, check, worst case survival guide, check check check. I glanced around at the other kids I would be traveling with for the next semester; there were around 9 girls, myself included, and 13 guys. The group consisted of teenagers from all over the US, of various cultures and it was already clear that they were forming into social cliques. I glanced at the group of girls, contemplating whether I should go and join their conversation, but decided against it when I noticed they all seemed to already know each other, and opted to go look for my best friend Jonathan who was like an older brother to me. He's half Taiwanese, and seems to have all the best Asian features, but he also has beautiful deep blue eyes, that he probably got from his mom and caused me to feel a great amount of jealousy over. He used to be really quiet and shy, but he's opened up a bit since the beginning of high school. I noticed he was talking to some of the other boys, probably about the "rad" basketball game that happened last night, so I decided to just plop down in a chair and listen to some music. I leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and began to immerse myself in the sound of Vocaloid, trying my hardest to understand the words and only managing in understanding bits and pieces. I must have begun humming to myself because the guy to the right of me tapped my leg and put a finger to his lips. I glanced at him and stopped, he was one of the guys from the trip, and I could tell because of the lanyard around his neck, was the same one that hung from my neck. We are all required to wear them for the first few days, until we became "acquainted" with each other. He held his hand out to me and I took out my ear buds so I could hear him better before shaking his hand. "Name's Jack" he said with a smirk and a wink "but I already know that, though what I don't know is what your name is." I rolled my eyes and pointed to my lanyard "we're wearing name tags you know?" to which he chuckled and cracked a large smile, "I know, but I'd rather hear you say it." I smiled back "Samantha, nice to meet you Jack" "Oh the pleasure is all mine!" he joked. I laughed at this, what was with this guy? I made a move to put my ear buds back in, but he asked quickly "why are you sitting here by yourself?" I sighed, figuring that this guy wasn't going to leave me alone until I answered, "I don't know anyone, so I figured that brushing up on my Japanese would be more beneficial than dumping myself into someone else's conversation." He smiled at me again "Well, now you know me!" I chuckled "Well I guess you have a point" I glanced over at him, taking in his red hair, and bright green eyes, pale skin, and a couple of freckles dotting his face. He noticed that I was staring at him, and held my gaze for a couple of seconds, before I looked away. He was about to ask something, when Jonathan suddenly appeared in the seat to my left. "Hey sorry Sam, I didn't mean to take off like that, what's up?" I turned from Jack and smiled at Jonathan, "No problem, I was just making a new friend, Jonathan this is Jack." I said with a smile while gesturing towards Jack and noticing that his expression seemed colder. "Nice to meet you Jack, you looking forward to the trip?" Jack glared a bit at Jonathan, before picking up his backpack and slinging it over one shoulder. "It's time to board the plane" he said. I glanced around the waiting area and noticed that the majority of our group had already boarded, and fumbled to shove my iPod back into my carry on before grabbing Jonathan's hand and pulling him to catch up with the rest of the group at the gate. After scanning our tickets the lady waved us on and wished us a good flight. I let go of Jonathan's hand and we looked for seats next to each other towards the very back of the plane. Since the plane was only one cabin, we could sit wherever we wanted, as long as we didn't cause too many people, and if anyone asked us to give them our seat, we would have to. I noticed that the group of girls all sat together towards the front, a couple of adults and older couples sat up there too. The guys of the group all sat in the very back, along with some younger children and their parents. I sat next to Jonathan and I noticed that Jack sat behind me. I watched as our teachers filed on to the plane and sat towards the front. I stashed my carry on under the chair and I watched as the flight attendants explained the emergency instructions. I picked up the safety instruction pamphlet out of habit and read over it quickly, memorizing the locations of all the exits and life rafts, before sliding it back into the pocket of the chair in front of me. The pilots announced that we were taking off, and I gripped the arms of the chair when I felt the plane begin to move. I always hated take off, something about it made me feel queasy. It wasn't too long before we were in the air and flying over California, I leaned over Jonathan to look out the window, and I heard him chuckle at how childish I was acting. I smiled up at him before leaning back into my chair, retrieving my iPod from my black hole of a bag, and relaxing into the cushions of my chair. I felt my head drop to the side and rest on Jonathan's shoulder before falling asleep. I woke up to the feeling of free falling, I glanced around, panic gripping me when the oxygen bags dropped from the ceiling, I scrambled to grab mine and put it on as quickly as I could and spared a glance at Jonathan, his face white and his hand reached out to grab mine tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you all so much for the reviews and the advice (I will always try to follow any advice I receive!) By the way the next chapter might not come out for a while since I have exams next week (curse you trimesters!) but I'll try to have it up asap!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Flies or any of its characters (Jack, Ralph, Roger, Simon, Piggy, Sam, Eric, or Maurice.) I do own Samantha, Jonathan, Katelyn, Erika, Pamela, Audrey, Rebecca, Tommy, and Uncle Oliver and the song "you won't be alone" by Justin Dube**

Chapter two

Samantha's POV

The front half of the plane was crushed upon impact and tore the plane into two, water began to flood into the cabin and the ocean surged up to meet its sacrifice. The force of the plane hitting the water threw my body forward and the seat belt dug tightly into my waist, leaving me disoriented for a moment before I began to scramble to undo my seat belt, my hands shaking and my waist throbbing.

Screams and cries of pain resounded through the plane, "We have to get out! Quick!" I tugged on Jonathan's hand, trying to drag him out of his seat with me. Then I noticed a large bump on his head. It looked like he hit his head on the seat in front of him and knocked him out. Desperate, I called out his name again and shook him, "Wake up!"

A pair of hands grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away from Jonathan. I struggled against them and turned to see Jack pulling me toward the back of the plane, where the emergency rafts were. I fought harder after seeing where he was dragging me, but he was stronger and forced me to the back and instructed me to open the door and help him deploy the raft.

Rushing through the menial task I quickly said "Grab some of the drinks and snacks, I'll go see if anyone else is still alive", before turning back and shoving my way through the panicking people back towards Jonathan.

He was still breathing I noticed with relief but he didn't respond to me shaking him. Some of the other boys were scrambling around, grabbing any other survivors and supplies they could. There were panicking mothers and children attempting to deploy the raft on the opposite side of the plane and people were shoving each other to get to the rafts in a desperate attempt of self-preservation. I tried to lift Jonathan onto my back, but I wasn't nearly strong enough to lift him.

"Jonathan! Jonathan wake up! We need to get off!" I cried shaking him again and again.

"Samantha!" Jack called out, "We need to go! Hurry up!"

"Jack please help! Please help me get Jonathan to the raft, please!" I glanced towards him with tears in my eyes, "Please!"

He glanced at Jonathan before shoving past me and throwing him over his shoulder. "Grab your stuff, we need to go!" he called back over his shoulder.

I scrambled onto my shaky legs and grabbed my bag and Jonathan's back pack, before taking off towards the raft. I hopped in and we drifted away from the sinking plane.

As I settled among the other survivors, I took Jonathan from Jack, and laid his head in my lap, occasionally stroking my trembling hand through his hair in an attempt to soothe myself. "We're ok, we've made it" I mumble quietly to myself, pulling his body closer to mine. We passed the occasional suitcase, and Jack pulled them out of the water. A young girl noticed the other raft floating away in the opposite direction, and called out to them but her voice was drowned out by the screams still emanating from the plane. Some of the other children joined her, but the louder they screamed, the further the other raft got. I glanced around our raft; there were twenty one of us, sitting in a ring with a small pile of bags and supplies in the middle. There were twelve young boys and girls, ranging in age, sitting huddled together attempting to ward off the cold, an older man sat with them and was attempting to comfort the crying children, a couple guys from the trip had made it onto this raft as well, five of them actually; Jonathan was still passed out on my lap, and Jack was fishing bags out of the water. I noticed my bag being fished out of the water and reached for it, knowing that I had some packaged food in there, and grabbed Jonathan's bag as well. Glancing back at the plane, I shuddered; the once sleek white airplane was reduced to a crushed metal chunk, jutting hazardously into black sky and sinking into the empty ocean.

The plane slowly disappeared below the surface, sinking to the ocean bottom, fish dodged the looming shape as it drifted down… down…down… disappearing into the darkness of the deep. Content with the blood, the ocean stilled and rested, preparing for its next sacrifice.

We settled into our large raft, dozing in and out of fitful slumbers, most of us suffering from nightmares of black arms encircling us and dragging us down to join the sunken plane. The children cried out for their parents, and I felt a strong desire to do the same; wanting desperately to feel safe, warm, and most importantly far away from this bloodthirsty sea. Jonathan would stir gently a couple times in my lap, and I felt relief at these small signs of life. I heard my stomach growl, and blushed when all of the awake survivors turned to stare at me.

"I suppose we should see if there is any food in these bags" the old man said, reaching out and unzipping the bags one by one.

Jack joined him in his search, ruffling through bag after bag, producing a small pile of snacks from the waterlogged bags. I searched through my bag for my snacks and pulled out two boxes of snack bars.

"I have some nutrition bars" I choked out, embarrassed that my voice sounded rough and scratchy from the stress of the event.

"Good we could use those" Jack replied, reaching out to take the boxes from me and laying them in a pile with the other food.

"We should probably ration this out, there's no letting how long we'll be stuck out here." A fair haired boy from the trip stated.

"Yeah, make sure the men get larger portions than those noisy brats" Another guy claimed. I didn't like him; something about his dark eyes scared me, and left me with a sinking feeling. His eyes were emotionless and cold, they reminded me of the eyes of a killer, and I knew that I would have to keep a careful eye on him.

"You should only get food a lot of food if you deserve it." I said, glaring at him.

He glared back at me, and I felt a shiver go down my spine, but tried to pass it off as being due to the cold. He snorted at me and turned his eyes back to the ocean, causing relief to flow through me. Note to self; never challenge a potential murder when stranded in the middle of the ocean on a raft. After digging out all of the food and organizing it into the pile in front of us, we created a ration, where each day we would each get one things from the pile, regrettably there were still only enough snacks to sustain us two days and there were only enough drinks for one. I carefully chose out a fruit and nut bar from the pile for myself and a bag of dried meat for Jonathan along with two small water bottles.

"Make sure to eat slowly, it'll make the food last longer" I advised the children, while stashing Jonathan's and my food and water into my bag.

Jonathan moaned in pain from my lap and I quickly turned my attention to him, lightly brushing my fingers against the bump that protruded from his face; I pulled his shirt up a bit to examine his abdomen and chest for bleeding injuries and then lightly pressed my fingers against his ribs, spine, sternum, arms, and legs to make sure that nothing was broken. Relief flooded through me when I discovered that aside from a few scrape and bruises he appeared to be uninjured.

"You know taking advantage of guys that are asleep is looked down upon, right" Jack joked.

I blushed and lowered Jonathan's shirt.

"Oh hush, I was just examining him to make sure that he wasn't fatally injured." I explained.

"Right, let me know when you want to "examine" me, I'd be more than willing" he said with an eyebrow wiggle.

I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him, not wanting to deal with the strange kid any longer. I began to quietly sing to myself, trying to take my mind off of the current predicament. I noticed one of the girls crawling towards me to hear my singing better. I gently moved Jonathan off of my lap and opened my arms for her to crawl in, her pretty blond hair wet from the sea water. I rocked her gently and sang a bit louder for her.

"I made a promise darling

And every single word was true

I knew the day we started

That I would be a fool for you

You were the girl I adored

The girl I could not ignore

You and I grew up together

You and I leaned on each other

If you lose yourself

I'll be your way back home

If you're broken down

I'll be the one you hold"

She snuggled closer into my chest and gradually fell asleep to the sound of my singing, a content smile on her face.

"You sound like crap" the boy with the dark eyes mumbled.

I glared at him and calculated my chances of survival if I were to punch him in the face; disappointed that the odds were not in my favor. I huffed and finally decided to eat my fruit and nut bar. After pulling it out of my bag and opening it I slowly nibbled the edges, trying to make the tiny meal into a feast and smiling to myself at having food in my stomach. I saved a small chunk of my bar and gently shook Jonathan, trying to wake him up so he could eat some food: he barley stirred before descending back into the land of dreams. I glanced at his familiar sleeping face, then down at the face of the stranger in my lap. Everyone else was asleep now, their faces tense, even in sleep. I felt a yawn escape from my throat, and laid my head against the edge of the raft. Stars gleamed down from the sky, watching as we drifted aimlessly at sea. I glanced at the twenty others on the raft and then to the infinite stars and began to sing to myself again.

"Whenever you fall

You won't be alone."

Comforted by the lyrics of the song and the twinkling stars, I too succumbed to sleep.


End file.
